cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Armed Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Motto: What part of "shall not be infringed" don't you understand ?'' |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Yellow |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid | *Jack Tarr *Guns & Cockpits |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Congress | *DaleGribble *Reaganius *voterepublican *Travis *The Prof *SirSqueeboo *bumpus *yakrat101 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Grand Bastard | *mpol | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | People Who Do Stuff | * Director of Death and Destruction (Military Organization) : eesmith4 * Deputy Director of Death and Destruction : [] * Head Landscaper: mpol * Assistant Landscaper: WebMason704 * Deputy of Yankees and Other Foreigners (Foreign Affairs): Shivan * Assistant Deputy of Yankees and Other Foreigners: [[]] * Guru of Cash (Financial Organization): Pennglock * Head Librarian: The Prof * Chief Geek: Donbo * Award Hander Outer: MakeMinea10MM |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * N/A |} =The Schematic of the Federation of Armed Nations= The following is the official Schematic of FAN. While not an actual schematic, schematic is really fun to say and gives the correct impression that this is serious @#$%. The Schematic is the highest document in FAN. All laws and actions must be judged against it. Any law, order, action, decree, or any synonym thereof that violates the Schematic is null and void. Article 1. Official Statement of Who, What and Why *The Federation of Armed Nations exists for the purposes of developing itself and her member states. The freedoms, liberty and safety of FAN and her members come before all. We are the self appointed defenders of the right to keep and bear arms in Cyberverse as well as the self appointed big 'ole pimps of gun porn. In both cases we vow to keep the backhand strong. Article 2. The 6 Freedoms :I. The freedom of all full members to speak in a manner, at a time and in a venue that they wish shall not be encroached upon. :II. The freedom of all full members to possess and use any arm they can obtain for the purposes of self defense, defense of others, hunting, recreational purposes, just to watch things blow up or any other reason shall not be infringed for any reason, at any time, by anyone. :III. The freedom of all members to defend themselves and allies will always be held without exception. :IV. The freedom of all members to leave FAN at any time will be kept whole. :V. The freedom of all members to do as they please is intact unless specifically limited by law or detrimental to FAN as a whole. Article 3. The Range Rules :I. ALWAYS keep a gun pointed in a safe direction. No FAN member shall attack a nation that is a member of an alliance that contains more than 15 members without prior government approval. :II. ALWAYS keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot. During time of alliance wide war all FAN members involved in the conflict are required to follow any rules of engagement set by FAN government. :III. ALWAYS keep the gun unloaded until ready to use. Whatever. Pack 'em hot folks. :IV. ALWAYS store guns so they are not accessible to unauthorized persons. FAN members are required to keep all sensitive information internal at all times. :V. ALWAYS know your target and what is beyond. FAN members are required to take screen shots of targets proving their unaligned state before any non-government sanctioned offensive military action. Article 4. Membership :I. Pending Member *A. No voting rights *B. Level 0 access to the message board *C. Must list "FAN: Pending Member" and FAN ID in nation bio *D. Pending member *E. To be eligible for Pending Member status :1. Submit an Pending Member application :2. Must not be involved in a war (May be overridden by act of government) :3. Must have cleared all debts :II. Base Member *A. No voting rights *B. Level 1 access to the message board *C. Must list "FAN: Base Member" and FAN ID in nation bio *D. Partial member *E. To be eligible for Base Member :1. Submit a Base Member application after at least 7 days of being an Pending Member :2. Must not be involved in an offensive war that is not FAN sanctioned (May be overridden by act of government) :3. Must list "Federation of Armed Nations" in their alliance affiliation and fly the FAN flag. :4. Must be a member of the yellow team (May be overridden by act of government) :III. Distinguished Member *A. Limited Voting Privileges *B. Level 2 access to the message board *C. Must list "FAN: Distinguished Member" and FAN ID in nation bio *D. Full member *E. To be eligible for Distinguished Member :1. Asked by a Honored Member to submit a Distinguished Member application :2. Must list "Federation of Armed Nations" in their alliance affiliation and fly the FAN flag. :3. Must be a member of the yellow team (May be overridden by act of government). :IV. Honored Member *A. Full Voting Privileges *B. Complete access to the message board *C. Must list "FAN: Honored Member" and FAN ID in nation bio *D. Full member *E. To be eligible for Honored Member status :1. Asked by a Honored Member to submit a Honored Member application. :2. Must list "Federation of Armed Nations" in their alliance affiliation and fly the FAN flag. :3. Must be a member of the yellow team (May be overridden by act of government). Article 5. Evil Big Government :I. Servers of the Poisoned Kool-Aid *A. Two members will fill the role of Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid *B. Stuff they can do :1. Official spokesmen/spokeswomen/spokesthings of FAN. Everything they say is official. Even if it's freaking stupid. :2. Fill the role of any government office if the event the officer in charge of that area is unavailable. :3. May enact overriding government actions as stated in the Schematic in all areas. :4. May immediately suspend a FAN membership following the membership suspension/termination guidelines. :5. Aid all levels of government in their organization and to help them fulfill their duties. :6. Main contacts for involvement with foreign entities and allies FAN is under contract or holds a treaty with. :7. Veto actions of Congress. :8. Global Moderator access to the message board. :9. Must put at least one signature on all treaties following the treaty guidelines. :10. May appoint members to roles within FAN to organize and fulfill tasks. :11. Enact member demotions *C. Stuff they can't do :1. Cannot abuse their power for any reason, at any time, even if baby jesus says it's OK. It's not. *D. Election and term :1. Any Honored Member may submit themselves as a candidate for Congress :2. Of that pool of candidates, all Honored Member and Distinguished Members will vote for up to 2 members. :3. The two candidates with the most votes are the winners of the election. :4. The term of Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid lasts for 3 months. :II. Congress *A. 13 members will be elected to the role of Congress *B. Stuff they can do :1. Veto the actions of a Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid. :2. Create new legislation or revisions to existing legislation in accordance with the Congress guidelines. :3. Reserve the sole right to declare alliance war. :4. Moderator access to all forums. :5. May hold a vote to suspend or terminate a FAN membership following the membership suspension/termination guidelines. :6. Preside over cases in accordance with the Congress guidelines. :7. Hand out punishments in cases in accordance with the Congress guidelines. :8. May conduct a vote to enact overriding government actions as stated in the Schematic in all areas. :9. May vote to enact treaties with foreign entities following the treaty guidelines. :10. May appoint members to roles within FAN to organize and fulfill tasks. *C. Stuff they can't do :1. Cannot do anything that does not coincide with a successful majority vote of Congress except forum moderation following the moderation guidelines. *D. Election and term :1. Any Honored Member may submit themselves for candidacy for Congress :2. Of that pool of candidates, all Distinguished Members and Honored Members will vote for up to 13 members. :3. The 13 candidates with the most votes are the winners of the election. :4. The term of the Congress lasts for 2 months. *E. Herder of Cats :1. Congress shall elect one fellow member to serve as the Herder of Cats :2. Duties ::a. Keep Congress on task and pending legislation moving through the legislative process ::b. Post new polls in the Government Votes forum and notify Congressmen of pending votes :: c. Keep track of vote results and notify Congressmen when they have failed to enter a vote on time. *F. Removal from office. :1. Any Congressman who misses a second Congressional vote after having been warned by the Herder of Cats for missing one previous vote shall be removed immediately from office without proceedings or vote. ::a. Votes taken under the Emergency Oh Shit clause of Article 9 Section VII will not apply. ::b. This will not affect Congressmen who are on a pre-approved leave of absence from their duties. :2. In the event a Congressman is removed from office or resigns, their seat shall remain empty for the remainder of their term. :III. Grand Bastard *A. One member appointed by Congress *B. The living embodiment and spirit of the alliance *C. Stuff they can do :1. Head of State ::a. Official face of FAN to the international community ::b. Official voice of all FAN announcements to the international community ::c. Representative to The Initiative :D. Stuff they can’t do ::a. No executive or legislative power Article 6. People Who Do Stuff :I. One or more member from any level can be appointed to the list of People Who Do Stuff :II. People Who Do Stuff act under the policies set by Congress and Servers of the Poisoned Kool Aid :III. People Who Do Stuff see no advancement in member level, but can be provided special message board privileges to do their jobs :IV. Roles can be added to or taken away as deemed necessary :V. Any member wishing to become a Person Who Does Stuff should submit a request for an appointment to Congress or Servers of the Poisoned Kool Aid :VI. Suggested Roles *A. Guru of Cash (Financial Organization) *B. Director of Death and Destruction (Military Organization) :1. Brigade Colonels :2. Brigade Lieutenants *C. Deputy of Yankees and Other Foreigners (Foreign Affairs) :1. Ambassadors of FAN *D. Head Interior Decorator (Internal Affairs) :1. Noob Herder :2. Citation hander outer Article 7. Message Board Moderation Guidelines :I. No post, thread, forum, category or member account is to ever be deleted by any moderator, at any time, for any reason. :II. If a post or thread is moved, locked or otherwise moderated an explanation of the reason for the moderation and a location of the edited item must be given by the moderator. :III. No post by any member is to be edited without express consent from that member. :IV. No member account is to be altered except when specifically granted under the duties of a position outlined in the Schematic. :V. Moderation logs on any and all moderators will be provided to the Congress whenever asked for. Article 8. Membership Suspension/Termination Guidelines :I. If determined by vote by Congress or decision by a Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid a FAN membership may be suspended at any time. :II. If determined by vote by Congress a FAN membership may be terminated at any time. :III. A suspended member's message board permissions may be changed to bar them from certain areas. :IV. When a suspension/termination is enacted a message and email describing the nature and scope of the suspension must be sent to the member explaining why the suspension has occurred and steps that need to be taken to lift the suspension. :V. When a suspension/termination is enacted an announcement of the suspension of the member must be done in a level 1 area to inform membership of the action Article 9. Congressional Guidelines :I. All issues must be placed for review for all level 2 and higher members before a vote may commence unless the Super Secret GS-13 or Emergency Oh @#$% clauses are enacted. :II. Issues voted on by the Congress will be decided by a simple majority :III. Issues voted on by the Congress will have a minimum vote time of 48 hours unless the Emergency Oh @#$% clause is enacted. The vote will last no longer than 96 hours. :IV. A tally of all issues considered, the outcome and record of votes must be kept for all level 2 and higher members to view. :V. All decisions will be forwarded to the Servers of the Poisoned Kool Aid for review and/or to coordinate implementation. :VI. Any Base, Distinguished or Honored member may submit a an issue to be added to the docket of the Congress. :VII. Emergency Oh @#$% Clause *1. The Emergency Oh @#$% Clause can be enacted by any Congress *2. Votes under the EOS can be done immediately without prior review of the issue *3. Votes under the EOS have a minimum voting time of 4 hours *4. Votes under the EOS must be attended to by at least 6 Congress members *5. Votes under the EOS may have ties broken by a Server of the Poisoned Kool Aid *6. When the EOS in enacted an attempt to notify all Congress and Servers of the Poisoned Kool Aid must be made via email and IRC :VIII. Super Secret GS-13 Clause *1. The Super Secret GS-13 Clause can be enacted by any Congress *2. Issues under the SSGS-13 must be listed for all level 2 and higher members, but may be code named and the actual text of the issue kept secret *3. Issues under the SSGS-13 constrain to all other guidelines unless the EOS clause is also enacted Article 10. Super Official-like FAN policy :I. Yellow rules. :II. All FAN members accept full responsibility for their actions :III. No whining, crying, blubbering or carrying on. :IV. OFFENSIVE WARZ!!!!! *1. Pending Member - Yeah... don't do it. *2. Base Member - Must get sign off from a Honored Member who will assume all responsibility. *3. Distinguished Member - Fire Ze missiles, just don't be an idiot and make FAN look bad. *4. Honored Member - If you've made it this far you know the drill. :V. Conduct *1. We all have some sort of social defect, but try to keep that hidden from the outside world. *2. Don't let your friends go home with an ugly chick. If you see a fellow member making a fool of himself, help them out by pointing them the right direction. *3. Don't do anything stupid. *4. We're all human and mistakes happen. If you make one, own up to it. :VI. Diplomacy is good even if the other person is a moron. :VII. Hookers 'n blow. 'Nuff said. :VIII. Gun porn must all fit inside the width of the page when posted on any forum. 600px wide is around max. Resizing FTW!! :IX. Any member with a gripe should feel free to speak up. Just don't present it in a way that makes people want to punch you in the neck. :X. Relax. Have fun. Don't take yourself so seriously. :XI. We're here to win, because it's much more fun than losing. Article 11. The War Powers and Military Organization Amendment 1) Purpose. A. The FAN War Powers Act is intended to outline and simplify the chain of command during wartime. War Powers Act to be in effect from the time war is declared by Congress until peace is declared B. The FAN military chain of command has legal authority during wartime. SotPK-DoDD-DDoDD-Brigade Leadership 1. FAN members are expected to follow all lawful orders during wartime. 2. FAN members shall not follow an unlawful order such as but not limited to, orders that are contrary to the Schematic. 2) SotPK is the Commander In Chief during wartime. A. Dept Of Death And Destruction staff is to report to SotPK. B. Congress has no military command authority. 1. Congress may vote to relieve SotPK and military leaders of command if found to be negligent or unfit for command by a Congressional majority vote. 3) The breakdown of government powers in war planning. A. Congress is responsible for authorizing and declaring wars and accepting peace. B. Congress shall use the Dept. Of Yankees and Other Foreigners to research relevant inter-alliance relations prior to authorizing a war. C. Dept Of Death And Destruction staff is responsible for all military planning. 4) Other Provisions A. During a state of war, AA and bio requirements may be suspended at the discretion of Congress. Military leadership may approve requests on a case-by-case basis if aforementioned requests are vital to military operation. Forum Links Federations of Armed Nations forums http://www.cnfanforums.net/ Federation of Armed Nations Embassy forums http://z4.invisionfree.com/FAN_Embassies/index.php? See Also *The Initiative *FAN-WUT War *Yellow Number 5 Category:Alliances category:yellow team alliances category:Formerly Sanctioned Alliances